1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a contact element for connecting the shielding of an electric cable to a connector.
A contact element of this type is required for easily contacting the shielding of a shielded cable with a connector to be shielded against electric interference signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The braided shielding of an electric cable or conductor can be contacted with a connector housing to be shielded with a variety of known connectors.
Different mechanical devices have been proposed in this respect, wherein DE 41 37 355 C2 discloses an electric connector for shielded cables, in which an electrically conductive elastomer part is provided for the electric connection between the shielding of the cable and the housing.
DE 90 15 056 U1 discloses a circular electric connector that is impervious to water and high frequencies, wherein the shielding of the cable lies on an electrically conductive shielding sleeve and the shielding is pressed against the shielding sleeve by means of a surrounding ring seal and a clamping basket when a screw connection with a threaded sleeve is produced.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that an additional component is required in most instances in order to realize the electric contacting, wherein this additional component is supplied separately, easily forgotten during the assembly or lost.